Story of a Genie
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: The night Nate opened a gift from his old friend Lily, was the night when Andy has to come face to face with her own reality. How will Miranda react, when, as usual, the whole problem started with her? Not that she knows this, of course... OS


_Disclaimer: _Don't own The Devil Wears Prada.

A/N: Since I cannot seem to be able to do this theme for KP, and this movie has been torturing and eating my brains out, I just had to do this. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: This is a One-Shot. Maybe something more in the long run, but this is it and I hope you can understand me. My brain didn't manage to get more.

* * *

Nate had been drinking and hard. To say least, by the time he was in his new apartment in Boston, he barely knew where he was. He was expecting to see Andy once again with her radiant smile. Instead, he found an empty apartment with nothing but a box. It had been mailed to him the day before or so, and wishing something to take his frustration out with, he opened the box viciously. He found a note by Lily and he felt pained by a familiar name and could only think about Andy.

_'Nate, _the note read._ It's been a long time; my latest exhibition was in the Middle East. Nothing fancy, naturally, but I did stumble upon this. Seems like the local folks actually thought a genie would appear if I rubbed it; I found it at the exhibition site and felt curious so I had to ask around. Yes, _Aladdin_ wasn't far off, but I thought you ought to have it more than I do. Use it wisely, Lily.'_

"The hell..." Nate mumbled to himself as he found a lamp much like _Aladdin_'s movie indeed. He grumbled and threw it to the bed, a single bed, and soon there was smoke and then a blue like dude staring at him. "Wait, so you are the magic genie from the lamp, huh?"

"You have exactly three wishes," he began to say from memory, "and there are certain things that I cannot give you: one, I cannot kill someone for you, two, I cannot deal with the matters of the heart, three, I cannot revive the dead, and some others that we aren't expect to deal with."

"Alright, I wish to have Andy Sachs in my room now!" Nate said in his drunken fashion and a puff of smoke later, Andy was in the room.

"What the—!" She said completely disoriented; she had been in an important meeting with Nigel, who had been introducing her to the right people and making the right connections. "Nate!?"

"Andy..." He said through glazed eyes and he took her in; she had a beautiful dark green dress which had a diagonal cut through the skirt, exposing her long, lean right leg. "You look beautiful... Want to have sex?"

"What? Nate, we broke up, actually, you broke up with me, so what is it now?" She then noticed the blue guy by the corner and the lamp near him. "So you have a genie? He wasted his first wish on me?"

"Indeed," the genie said, looking at her up and down, "no wonder why."

"Okay, this just got strange," Andy said, looking from her ex-boyfriend to the blue genie, "way too weird."

"Why not Andy?! Before, we used to have sex every single night and now..." Nate began with lustful eyes which then turned hard, "now you have a relationship with your boss..."

"What are you talking about now?" Andy asked without patience. Nate noticed how low and just how much cleavage the top of the dress showed.

"Miranda Priestly, fuck her," Nate mumbled then turned to the genie, "make Andy love me!"

"I cannot force love," the genie said in a dull tone.

"Nate, wait—!"

"Then kill Miranda Priestly! Then Andy will me mine again..." He was quite drunk but managed to be coherent.

"I cannot kill, _master_," the man said with disdain.

"Fuck, then make her a genie so that she can obey me!" He said in his madness but the wish was granted and soon, there was another lamp and no more Andy.

"Listen now, boy," the genie said, and Nate actually looked up, "you can wish for her to have sex with you, but it won't satisfy you."

"Like hell!" Nate said then pointed to the lamp, "go back to sleep and just come when I ask for you."

"Aye, aye, capt'n," the genie mocked and went back to his lamp. Nate then rubbed Andy's and there she was, wearing the same dress as before.

"I wish for you to wear something sexier," he said in his drunken frenzy with quite a smile. A puff of smoke later and Andy was wearing another skirt, which was cut in a V and showing her two legs, she had a small tank top, a choker and two bracelets. "Oh yeah... I wish to have sex with you."

There was another puff of smoke and Nate's body reacted as if he had bedded Andy but nothing of such nature had happened. He felt heated up, but he knew no intercourse had happened between him and Andy. He snarled and wished to punch Andy in his fury but a strong arm stopped him. The genie was out and was shaking his index finger at him.

"Boy, if you hit her, you break one of the clauses, which will grant her a wish," he looked at the girl, who held hard eyes and wouldn't have mercy. "There are other ways to cause pain. For once, if she does love this Miranda Priestly woman, she's in denial and admitting who she's in love with will cause her pain."

"I like that..." Nate said, then looked at Andy with hard eyes, "Andy, I wish for you to tell me, who are you in love with."

Andy's thoughts went to Christian Thompson, and as she realized what that meant, she opened her mouth to say her answer, only to hear herself saying, "Miranda Priestly." She paled but she soon went back to her lamp and disappeared. Nate was left sobbing for his lost love but his genie left had another brilliant idea, and so whispered it to the young crying man.

"Think about it, master," he said, "you can wish for Miranda Priestly to find that lamp and thus, torture Andy more. As bonus, I'll allow you to see them interact with each other."

"Okay," Nate said, as he fell asleep in his single bed.

---

Over in New York, by Central Park, Miranda Priestly, editor-in-chief of _Runway_, was woken up when she felt something falling on her. Angry for being woken at one in the morning, Miranda turned her lights on and noticed the lamp lying on her lap. Feeling exasperated, the white-haired beauty took the lamp and placed it by her night stand; whatever it was, it could wait till later; it was Saturday morning for crying out loud and Miranda valued her beauty sleep. The movement though, was enough to make Andy come out of the lamp. She gave a loud squeak as she saw Miranda, in her bed clothes, lying in bed.

"Andrea?" Miranda said as she noticed who was in her company; she frowned, not looking at all pleased and Andy felt depressed, "what are you doing in my house at this hour? Weren't you in that party not long ago?"

"Yeah..." She replied as she tried to cover herself but with little success; her new dress wasn't being merciful on her, not that fashion ever was. "I had a slight problem and left without warning."

"What are you doing here?" Miranda repeated herself, scowling even more fiercely and Andy could only blush.

"I'm sorry, I'll just leave right now," she said and soon she was vapor and was back in her lamp.

"Yes, you do..." Miranda was left with her mouth open as she saw what was happening, "just that... Andrea," Andy materialized again and now Miranda got a good look at the dress and felt something deep inside breaking. "Andrea, what's happening?"

"My ex-boyfriend turned me into a genie," Andy said then winced at how stupid the truth sounded. She began stammering, "I mean, h-he got a, g-g-genie and so—"

"From the beginning please, you're boring me with your idle chatter," Miranda said, a smirk hiding by her mouth. Andy took a deep breath and began her tale. Miranda looked at her incredulously. "If I hadn't seen you myself, I would call you demented."

"Well, you saw me," Andy said in defiance and then bit her lip.

"So I have three wishes huh?" Miranda said, turning her head to face the window but she wasn't seeing beyond it, she was grasping the possibilities of what that meant. "I want to be younger."

"What?" Andy asked half hysterically and Miranda gave her a look, "why, you, you're beautiful as you are! You don't need to be younger; you're perfect just like that!"

"You flatter me, Andrea," Miranda said and Andy shivered and gasped and Miranda smirked. "Why are you so interested? Do you find me, fetching?"

"You once called me that," Andy replied and Miranda blushed; Andy didn't notice so she didn't pursue that matter.

"I'm going off to bed," Miranda said stiffly and Andy cringed.

"Um, do you want a massage?"

"A what?"

"Massage… Bad idea?"

"No, not at all; you'll be my personal assistant from now on."

"Oh... How's that different from before? I also need to do my job..."

"You have a new one, to serve me." The tone was the one she used when there was no more to discuss.

"Yes mistress." The answer came quickly and naturally; Andy blushed, she couldn't deny Miranda anything, not when she used that tone.

"Good, you're learning." Andy blushed some more. "I assume that you can work from your lamp. Make it look like a perfume vase. I'll keep you with me at all times that way. You're now in charge of getting out of the hole you call home."

"Miranda!" Andy cried with indignation.

"I don't care. You serve me now. I'm making no wishes for now, but do help me around when you see fit."

"Yes Miranda."

* * *

_The next morning, I felt someone snuggled up close to me. I couldn't help it; I cuddled the creature close. Five minutes later, I woke up at once after realizing what was that my brain was telling me. As much as I try, I cannot deny my own humanity, so I usually wake up groggy and not in all my senses. But it surprised me that, even if it was my first time waking up with someone else in my bed, I felt the need of having this creature besides me. It gave me a warm feeling as I pushed the invader off the bed._

_"Wha..." Andrea said as if she didn't know what had happened._

_"What are you Andrea, a dog?" I asked her, she frowned. "You are to sleep with me only if I say so."_

_"May I?" I didn't reply quickly enough and she just gave an idiotic grin; I frowned at that. "I'll take that as a yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes." I sighed; maybe, just maybe, I could get used to someone else sharing my bed. "You know, I never did give you that massage..." Yes, I might actually grow used to some company._


End file.
